Thomas the LEGO Engine's List of Trains in Percy Takes The Plunge and Other Stories - Narrated By George Carlin.
Here are a list of trains that should look in the Percy Takes The Plunge and Other Stories Full VHS by Thomas the LEGO Engine. List of Episodes *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) Note *When Toby and Percy help Daisy with Thomas's accident causing a great deal of trouble, they have to rescue Henrietta, Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, Daisy gets insulted with two flashbacks are shown of Thomas taking his three coaches and Percy puling his freight train. *When Toby tells Percy to collect his freight cars, Percy collects eleven freight cars and a caboose, and sets off at a high speed, but runs into a freight train by breaking a caboose, and landing on a flatbed, leaving his freight cars on the tracks after getting pushed by them. Toby and Daisy clear the wreckage while Sir Topham Hatt tells Percy to be more careful with freight cars. When Thomas comes back, he picks up Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, that he takes for a run at once. Toby with Henrietta and his freight train, after taking Percy to the works, passes Daisy, who scares a cow of the line herself. *When Henry arrives at Edward's station with two coaches, Gordon speeds through with two coaches, and is taken away to a siding, but won't stop whistling, and goes into the shed. After getting his coaches' windows broken the next morning, Henry teaches the boys a lesson not to be so mean. *All the engines are at work, pulling freight cars and coaches. Edward goes to the scrapyard to pick up some freight cars, and rescues poor Trevor from getting scrapped by talking to the Vicar, but becomes friends with Trevor when Jem Cole buys and drives Trevor. *When Edward takes Trevor to meet Thomas, Thomas collects Trevor on Edward's flatbed, coupled to his train, and sets off to the harbour. Thomas and Trevor work hard by cleaning the mess so much that Thomas takes his coaches to see Trevor and takes Trevor home and cheers Trevor up by saying that they will see each other again. *When Gordon is taking on some coal, James passes by with his eight freight cars and caboose. Gordon picks up his passenger train as James passes by with a passenger train. Gordon is proud of two tenders being hauled by Flying Scotsman, also owned by the National Railway Museum in York, Sir William McAlpine, and Alan Pegler. Henry, having banged the freight cars, pulls two coaches, and gets six dirty tenders, which makes him disgusted. *When Percy pulls a train load of six freight cars, who trick him into being pushed into the sea, Sir Topham Hatt tells him to take care of himself with a lesson teaching him. Thomas rescues Percy with the Breakdown Train, leaving Henry to take Percy to the works on his freight train with eight freight cars and a caboose. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17